


" aren't you going to say something? "

by awstenknight



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Invasion of Privacy, Loss of Trust, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Trust Issues, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstenknight/pseuds/awstenknight





	" aren't you going to say something? "

The tension in the room was rising. Awsten and Geoff were caught in what felt like a dual, a battle to see who'd break the silence first, who'd break the eye contact first, who'd make the first move to address the situation that was laid out in their presence. 

Ten minutes prior, Awsten had walked into their shared apartment, deciding to surprise Geoff by getting off of work early and show him the tickets he had bought for a Brock Hampton concert on the 17th. Awsten hadn't gotten that far into the plan, as it was breached once he had unlocked the door to find Geoff breaking every strand of trust he had in him. Awsten had never felt his heart drop so low and so quick in his life. He almost couldn't believe what was happening in front of his own dual-toned eyes. He certainly didn't want to. 

"Aren't you going to say something?" Awsten spoke harshly, choosing to be the first to break the silence. Geoff broke the eye contact that they held and lowered his head, looking at the ground in what seemed to be shame, but Awsten had no time to feel pity for the man he had trusted for over half his life. Don't break down, Awsten repeated to himself as if it were his mantra. 

"It isn't what it looks like," Geoff quickly said, holding his hands up in defence. His aqua-blue eyes were swimming with guilt. Awsten couldn't tell if it was the guilt of doing the act, or if it was the guilt of getting caught. 

"Are you sure?" Awsten hissed, taking a step further to the apartment, slamming the front door behind him. The purple-haired man threw his work bag down onto the ground and stepped closer to the brunette that stood at the desk that contained Awsten's belongings. The desk had clearly been ransacked, the drawers flung open, papers and miscellaneous objects scattered around the surrounding hardwood floor. 

"I- I was just looking for, uh, for my... uh, for a pencil," Geoff stammered. "My, uh, you know, the one my mom, uh, gave me."

"And why would your pencil be at my desk?" Awsten asked, kneeling in front of a pile of papers. He picked up a few, scanning the documents. "And why would your pencil be near my divorce papers? Why are these on the floor, Geoff? And why is my diploma here too, huh? My birth certificate, my school records... Is that my fucking social security card?!" 

"I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Geoff spoke once more, dropping the journal and pencil he held in his hand. Awsten stood up in front of Geoff, looking him in the eye. The plum boy was fuming. 

"Then why was my diary in your hands?" Awsten asked quietly, his voice dripping with venom. 

"Wh-"

"Violating my privacy isn't fucking okay Geoff!" Awsten screamed, cutting the brunette off quickly. "I'm not going to hear your excuses! What the fuck, Geoff! I trusted you and this is what I get? How long have you been doing this? What is the goal?"

"Well, you don't ever fucking tell me anything!" Geoff yelled back, unspokenly initiating a shouting match. "How the hell am I supposed to know you're okay when all you do is work, work, work? You don't talk to me anymore, all you care about is your job! 'Oh, Michelle needs me today, sorry, I can't take an hour out of my day to get lunch with you!'"

"It's not like you work!" Awsten retorted, putting his foot down. "I pay the rent, I pay for food, I pay for everything and you get to sit around doing nothing! I work so we can live, Geoff, but it's not like you'd understand that because you've never worked a day in your life!"

"Fuck you, Awsten," Geoff seethed through gritted teeth. 

"Get out," Awsten said.


End file.
